


干掉龙王子

by Layla_Medea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: 劳勃·拜拉席恩声称每晚都在梦中杀死一次雷加,但即使如此仍不能消解他心中的恨意。





	干掉龙王子

今晚会是谁？  
劳勃·拜拉席恩甩开酒杯走进卧室，让自己庞大的身躯深深埋进被单里。他摸到女人蓬松柔软的发丝，像阳光烘过的麦子一样馨香扑鼻。  
女人咯咯笑着趴在他肚皮上。可他一双醉眼却看不清他将拥在身下的人是谁。  
但有什么要紧呢？  
每天爬到国王床上的人各不相同。  
但能陪他渡过长夜的脸只有一个。  
当他睡着之后就会梦到雷加。然后在梦里杀死他。  
每一夜，每一次。  
雷加在三叉戟河等着他，骑在马上。两军列阵而后士兵们默契地分开一条路。雷加策马而来，提着他的长枪，好像在参加比武大会那样。  
这个被诸神宠爱惯了的王子其实并不的真懂在战场上该如何拼杀。他挑错了武器挑错了对手，甚至拍马冲上河滩时头盔面罩都没有系好，嘴里还嚷嚷着什么。  
显然雷加在这生死之中分神了，而劳勃不会给敌人机会，他抽出自己的尖刺战锤，趁那匹战马失速之时，朝其主人的前胸狠狠来了一下。  
雷加翻落到河水中，溅起一大片水花。无数宝石从他身上崩落，掉得到处都是。  
劳勃也跟着跳了下去，英气勃勃，跨立在落难的王太子身前。  
他该朝着敌人的脑袋再补一锤子，砸碎那个英俊的头颅。这是抢走了他未婚妻、让他名誉扫地的混蛋该得的。  
但是等等，不知是从哪一夜起，接下来发生的事变了样。  
劳勃摘掉雷加的头盔，让那些银白色的发丝露出来，在清澈的河水中花一样散开。  
今天晚上，雷加睁开紫色的眼睛看着他，又或者是在看天空。  
他本该对着那双眼睛唾弃一口。但这一次他没有。  
他用靴子上的尖刺踢掉雷加的腰带的绊扣，那些盔甲和下面的衬衣都变得柳絮一样轻，被河水冲走了。雷加修长的泛着银白色光泽的身体整个裸裎在外。  
而后劳勃跪了下去，摘掉自己的手套，抽上雷加面颊，将那张脸扇歪到一旁。雷加的嘴角渗出血丝，又被河水温柔的卷走。  
做完这个动作后，劳勃感到有些累了。他不是当年那个身披战甲，头戴双叉鹿角巨盔，精壮勇武的巨人了。他现在腰围同身高一样惊人，头上还带着沉重的王冠。  
你会想到这样的一天吗，雷加?  
他将这具毫无反抗余地的身子翻了个个儿，又解开自己的护裆，而后抓住雷加的腰，抬高这人的臀部，艹进去。开头并不顺畅。身下的人太紧张，而劳勃又喝得太醉。他不得不在那肌肉绷起的屁股上多抽了几个巴掌。  
放松自己，让我进去，不然我就用另一把锤子干你。  
劳勃恶狠狠地威胁着。但这是句假话，有时生满尖刺的战锤不好用。再说他知道更行之有效的方式，将自己失去的一切从罪魁祸首处夺回来：头上戴着七国的王冠，将美名传遍七国的王储压在身下。  
这个小白脸诱拐了他的未婚妻，夺走了她的清白。莱安娜才十五岁。本来该是属于他的。  
然而七国人却说那是多么惊天动地的爱情！像一团升起来就熄不掉的火焰。  
啊，多美妙的火，烧得莱安娜的老子和大哥嗷嗷叫，直到滚成两团灰。  
而劳勃·拜拉席恩的声誉早就碾进泥巴里去了。  
你是怎么样同莱安娜做的？像这样，还是这样？  
劳勃揪住雷加·坦格利安银色的长发，抬高他笔直结实的左腿，换着角度抽插自己的性器。  
他本以为将雷加当成最下流的娼妇那样操弄，能将心头的空洞填上一部分，但其实并不算舒服。劳勃更习惯于在柔软的床铺或蓬松的麦秆上拥抱一个健康活泼的美人，结实的胸部在衣裙里挺得鼓鼓的，然后被剥出来握在手里，热烘烘得就像摸一条奶狗的肚皮。娇媚的姑娘跳到他身上，随着他一下下挺腰的动作迎送圆润潮湿的臀部，吟哦着发出银铃铛一样动听的声音。  
可是雷加既不柔软也不温暖，银白色的身体无声无息地浸在河水中，越发凉下去。  
劳勃跪着又往前挪了两步，将完全膨胀起来的阴茎深埋进雷加紧致的后穴中。他撩开雷加耳旁的发丝，将那薄薄的软肉嘬在两排牙齿的缝隙里。  
你不是七国最好的歌手吗？  
你的歌喉不是能撩动全天下的少女吗？  
为什么不为我展示下呢？  
劳勃哑着嗓子像对情人那样发问，又伸手探向雷加身前，捞住那根茎体。他垂询的声音有多温柔，手上掐下去的力气就有多凶狠。  
雷加的腰登时深躬了下去，喉头滚落一串呜咽痛叫。  
可是劳勃心中毫无怜悯。他绝不会这样对待任何一个情人，但雷加不是他的情人，两个人现在也不是在做爱。只是一个拜拉席恩家的战士在惩罚一个姓坦格利安的卑劣的骗子、小偷和强奸犯。劳勃的大手扣紧雷加的腰腹，在上头留下十个指印，比王储用来装饰盔甲的宝石更鲜红。而他堆满脂肪的圆阔肚子一再顶撞着雷加毫无赘肉的屁股，皮肉相互拍打，发出清脆的响声。  
雷加的身体反射性地往前跌去，于是深插入他后穴的火热阳具就一下子脱离了出来。这下劳勃的怒气将体内的欲火燃烧得更旺。他放过那根被勒到萎缩的可怜的阴茎，一手扯过雷加肩膀往上抬，另一只手握著这人腰侧往下压，将往日高高在上的王子彻底固定成最适合自己发泄的姿势。  
他一边疯狂向前挺腰，一边享受着垂死境地的雷加颤抖着发出的叫声。  
然后，他在雷加的身上骂出自己已知的全部脏话。  
雷加的身体像银龙的背部一样弓起，而后终于变得柔软，可以随着劳勃的意志揉捏变形。在一次次侵犯和征服中，劳勃觉得自己的身体越来越轻盈，腰腹重新变得结实有力，青春回归躯体，他又成了那个勇敢无畏的战士，那个随意拨弄几下琴弦，就让一个姑娘心甘情愿跟他钻进谷仓滚成一团的年轻人。  
最后，他撤离雷加的身体，将人翻到正面，在雷加线条清晰的腹部肌肉上磨蹭自己的阴茎，直到那些白浊的液体射在雷加还流淌着鲜血、塌陷下去的胸口。  
劳勃伸手将精液和血混在一起，涂在雷加的脸上，画下一个代表诅咒的符号。  
七神不会收留你的灵魂。  
你也没有转世的生机。  
这是你的报应。  
劳勃提上裤子，挥挥手将雷加留给身后拥过来的手下。那些人会接替他，将这没羽翼的龙子拆吃入腹，连根指头都不剩。  
我们明晚再见，王子殿下。  



End file.
